


Say my name and you will be never afraid again

by humhumhum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Eyre Fusion, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe Wuthering Heights Fusion, F/F, F/M, First Time, Knight Rey, Maiden Kylo, Matriarchy, Or mix of these two incredible stories, Savage Rey, Yayyy for super talented sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humhumhum/pseuds/humhumhum
Summary: In a Victorian-Star Wars, Rey is a heathen, who wants Ben. ‘Kylo Ren’ is a dedicated maiden who is determined to be not seduced by her.





	Say my name and you will be never afraid again

The House of Order was a gorgeous country estate that was covering roughly 200,000 acres. It was a thing of beauty, but going there was always a form of torture for Rey Skywalker. She was offensively open about her hatred about the management of the mansion; still, she was a loyal visitor, an overly persistent one according to some. Especially considering that her hatred was evenly matched with that of old Madam Snoke. Curious to strangers’ eyes they managed to spare themselves from a public debate. Everyone knew the intentions of the patron of the house and the roots behind her toleration of the girl; if there were no women in the family to inherit the property, then everything went to the next female kin. The madam had only Kylo Ren, a temperate young man who had no intention to marry a wealthy woman. Or marrying at all! What a scandal! Madam Snoke, (Force bless the woman) despite her stone-hearted soul, was only desiring the best for her nephew Kylo, who she opened her house after the death of his lovely mother. Savage or not, Rey was an eligible bachelor; a fully established knight, and with a Skywalker fortune! Without even counting her future wealth, she was the best kind of a woman any man would want! 

Some said Rey was visiting to keep an eye on the estate, which one day she would take over from her great-aunt; the very same Madam Snoke!

There were other rumors, which were rudely and secretively hinting Kylo Ren and Rey, and how that savage was ruining that ill-mannered young man. If she had honest intentions surely she would do something about it by now! What if she fell pregnant? What then? That would be the downfall of that man; blue-blood or not. Whether he was the most irritable person around or not; nobody truly wished that kind of tragedy, even if that kind of gossip would be enough to fill their many, many boring nights. 

Rey descended from her handsome, reddish-orange mount once she got closer to the mansion. The weather was typical for an Alderaan fall. Maybe because she had a custom of wearing knee breeches like a savage that she was or because of the fifteen years she spent in a desert, she started to feel cold as soon as she began to walk. 

For a change, she found her cousin on a narrow path near the lake instead of the library or that dusty, dark prayer room. He was tall and unpredictable, just like the wild bushes he was walking beside. 

Ben saw her and stopped dead in his tracks for a moment; his endearingly agitated manner made him abruptly turned away from her. Rey swore loudly. This level of rudeness was strange even for her uncivilized cousin.

‘‘Where the hell are you going?’’ She called out from behind as she mounted her horse once again to catch him.

Like he didn’t hear her Ben continued his walk away; his determined line of shoulders was squared like he was on his way to face enemies. 

‘‘Force! Ben wait for me!’’

He finally acknowledged her by lashing out; ‘‘Don’t take the sacred name in vain! And don’t call me that name!’’

She took in his reddened face, throwing his first name was not her intention, she was calling him Ben in her mind too long to remember the basic protocol. Whether intentional or not it sparked his heated reaction; dented his armor and made him vulnerable.

‘‘Do you want to ride her?’’ She asked; hand gesturing her front, her voice tightly neutral. Like his father before him, Ben was an extremely talented rider. While he rejected her offers to ride together, she was aware of the fact. She also knew her suggestion was terribly inappropriate.

It seemed impossible but his face flushed even more, his strong chest pushed his black robe like he wanted to yell with all he had but in the end, he gritted his teeth and remained silent.

She jumped out softly from her white-spotted, middle-height mare to land just in front of him.

Ben didn’t look at her as they began to walk together, he seemed especially cagey, maybe because they were alone for the first time in months or maybe he sensed her dangerous thoughts.

‘‘How are you doing?’’

‘‘Why do you want to know?’’ He asked tersely.

‘‘I am just interested in my cousin’s works.’’ 

‘‘I am reading the works of the first Siths.’’

‘‘And what they say?’’ He sharply looked at her as if to understand whether she was ridiculing him but her face remained passive and genuinely interested.

He chanted with a dedicated voice; ‘‘Peace is a lie. There is only Passion. Through Passion, I gain Strength. Through Strength, I gain Power. Through Power, I gain Victory. Through Victory my chains are Broken. The Force shall free me.’’ 

When he finished the mantra, she ceased her walking, inviting him to do the same. He stopped and looked at her questioningly.

‘‘What passion?’’ She asked.

‘‘What do you mean?’’

‘‘You locked yourself in this damned house with that hog for the better part of your life. All you do is hiding. You spar for hours, to what end? You won’t find an enemy inside these walls. You know languages that you will never speak. I read and I know for a fact that Sith invite feelings, however raw they are. But the hypocrite you are, you hardly raise your eyes for the fear of feeling anything unruly.’’

She waited for a strike, it was not unusual for him to attack her; she had a long, fractured mark back on her as a proof made by a bark of a tall tree he threw her. But he didn’t do anything; he seemed in pain, torn apart and Rey understood that the hook was finally ready to sink in his stiff, lonely soul. 

She came close to him, closer than any person with an ounce of manners could do.

‘‘You are a coward Ben.’’ She said tauntingly. 

He half raised his hand like he wanted to use the force.

Without betraying any fear, she leaned against him till his gloved fingers pressed against her stomach. 

‘‘I know you, I know what you are trying to hide under your endless prayers.’’

His sharp, anguished eyes were drinking her. ‘‘What do you want from me?’’ He asked, his voice was low with fear. He was always so transparent with his emotions, so helplessly obvious she hurt with him. 

Rey was waiting for the right moment for forever; missing this opportunity would mean a more reserved Ben, there would be no other chance to take.

‘‘Come to me Ben and I will help you to set yourself free.’’ She said in one breath.

No violence, no mocking; he looked at her with a totally lost look on his face.

She didn’t say anything further, she just waited for Ben to make his decision.

‘‘Here?’’ He muttered finally with a voice so surrendered, so small she was taken aback for a moment with utter shock; her heart was beating in her chest madly.

Like she sensed the tension in the air BeeBee neighed. Rey caressed her long face; trying to both sooth her mare and herself. 

She couldn’t deny how she wanted him; even thinking about it left her trembling. Her eyes wandered over him; he was covered head to toe. The idea of peeling those layers, revealing his pale body took her captive for a moment. Ben was looking at her like he was looking at an avalanche. She reminded herself the importance of patience, she had to wait like she once waited in that miserable rathole of a desert for years. She had to give him enough time to think, so when he came to her he knew it was solely him. That he was ready for her.

‘‘Tonight.’’ 

‘‘There are guests in the house.’’

‘‘There won’t be any in my rooms.’’

They didn’t talk to each other until they reached the mansion. She was feeling his indecision, his doubts and fears like they were her own feelings. They passed the stables after leaving Bee to the stable boy. It was almost dark when they arrived. Just as they began to climb the marble stairs outside, she silently pulled his raven-like shawl from behind. He paused in shock; his hand automatically went to his bared neck. She raised the shawl to her face, taking in his unadulterated, strong scent. It was a classic pose of a courting knight but she was purely sincere in that moment; all want and nothing else. As if he sensed the candor in her act, Ben didn’t insult her manners. He was just one step ahead but it made him tower her even more. Unexpectedly he leaned over her small figure like he wanted to kiss her. They looked at one another. Even though she barely could see his face, she read him like they were at midday. His face got impossibly closer and his full lips trailed hers lightly for a moment, the touch sent a shiver through her spine; threatening to cut off the force in her legs. He straightened right away like he felt the same shock, his dark eyes searched her face, she wondered what he was looking for. If she could give it to him.

She offered the shawl she took without permission but he pushed her hand slowly; giving the token to her and she knew that he would darken her threshold that night. 

…


End file.
